


[Podfic] One Before You Go

by reserve, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Poe was Ren’s first”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Before You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178852) by reserve. 



Length: 00:03:31

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/One%20Before%20You%20Go.mp3) (3.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/One%20Before%20You%20Go.m4b) (1.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
